List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon (Brazil)
This is a list of shows broadcast by the Brazil Nickelodeon '''television 'channel. Current programming * ''The Adventures of Kid Danger (April 6th, 2018 – present) * Game Shakers (February 25th, 2016 – present) * Henry Danger (January 22nd, 2015 – present) * Kally's Mashup (March 5th, 2018 – present) * Knight Squad (June 9th, 2018 – present) * The Loud House (May 16th, 2016 – present) * Massive Monster Mayhem (March 10th, 2018 – present) * Papaya Bull (October 2nd, 2017 – present) * PAW Patrol (November 4th, 2013 – present) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (July 27th, 2018 – present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (May 1st, 2000 – present) * Star Falls (November 3rd, 2018 – present) * Tainá and the Guardians of the Amazon (January 4th, 2019 — present) * Welcome to the Wayne (February 5th, 2018 – present) Former programming * 11-11:En Mi Cuadra Nada Cuadra * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * 100 Things to Do Before High School * ''3, 2, 1... It's Playtime In Playworld'''' (June 3rd, 2004 — June 30th, 2011) * ''31 Minutos * ''4 Square'''' (April 1st, 2003 — June 30th, 2011) * [[4 Square Adventures|''4 Square Adventures]]'' (November 14th, 2005 — December 30th, 2014) * ''7 Secrets * ''A Gummy's Life'''' (June 10th, 2004 — November 16th, 2006) * ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Addams Family * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * ALF * ''Albert's Stuff'''' (July 27th, 2008 — December 1st, 2011) * ''Alexis, One Smart Friend of Yure's ''(September 1st, 2003 — June 30th, 2011) * ''All Grown Up! * All That * Allegra's Window * The Amanda Show * Anabel * The Angry Beavers * Animorphs * ''Ants in Your Pants'''' (November 1st, 1999 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Are You Afraid of the Dark? * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * ''Awkward'''' (January 21st, 2003 — November 27th, 2017) * ''Babar * Back at the Barnyard * ''Bali'''' (April 5th, 2005 — December 11th, 2007) * ''Bananas in Pyjamas * Bella and the Bulldogs * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Bewitched * Big Time Rush * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blazing Dragons * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room * Breadwinners * Brichos * Brilhante F.C. * Bubble Guppies * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures * Bunsen Is a Beast * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Captain Flamingo * The Care Bears * ''Camp Kawaii'''' (June 30th, 2002 — June 30th, 2011) * ''CatDog * Catscratch * ''Chad's Book Factory'''' (February 1st, 2003 — June 30th, 2011) * ''ChalkZone * Cherry and the Toads (November 14th, 2003 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Chop Chop Ninja'''' (October 6th, 2005 — January 30th, 2013) * [[Chop Chop Ninja Challenge|''Chop Chop Ninja Challenge]]'' (September 1st, 2005 — January 30th, 2013) * ''Clarissa Explains It All * Clueless * Cocoricó * Cousin Skeeter * Creepschool * Cubix * Dancing Sushi * Danny Phantom * Diff'rent Strokes * Doggy Day School * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Doug * Dougie in Disguise * Drake & Josh * Dragon ''(April 28th, 2004 — June 30th, 2011) * ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * ''Eliza's Ingredients'''' (June 4th, 2002 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Elliot Moose (TV series)|''Elliot Moose]]'' (November 12th, 2001 — June 30th, 2011) * ''The Elephant Princess * Eureeka's Castle * Ever After High * Every Witch Way * The Facts of Life * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fifi and the Flowertots * Flying Rhino Junior High * Frankenstein's Cat * Fred: The Show * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Galidor * Generation O! * Get Blake! * Get Smart * Global Guts * Go, Diego, Go! * Grachi * Growing Pains * Growing Up Creepie * Gullah Gullah Island * ''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'''' (December 29th, 2010 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Happy Days * Harvey Beaks * The Haunted Hathaways * Heidi, bienvenida a casa * Hey Arnold! * Hey Dude * House of Anubis * How to Rock * Hunter Street * I Dream of Jeannie * iCarly * ''In the Night Garden'''' (March 9th, 2011 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Invader Zim * Isa TKM * ''Jane and the Dragon'''' (September 16th, 2008 — June 30th, 2011, September 14th, 2016 — May 30th, 2017) * ''Jimmy Two-Shoes * The Journey of Allen Strange * Julie and the Phantoms * Juanito Jones * Just for Kicks * KaBlam! * ''Kavra and Friends'''' (July 27th, 2006 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Kappa Mikey * Karkú * Kenan & Kel * ''The Kids Friends Show'''' (October 31st, 2001 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * ''Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles'''' (April 1st, 2008 — September 16th, 2016) * ''Legend of the Dragon * The Legend of Korra * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Life with Boys * ''Lina and Friends'''' (September 14th, 2002 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Lina's Room|''Lina's Room]]'' (December 29th, 2005 — September 19th, 2010) * ''Little Bill * Little Charmers * Littlest Pet Shop * Lola and Virginia * Lost in the West * Louie * Lucky Fred * The Magic School Bus * ''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'''' (September 9th, 2001 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Make It Pop * ''Manon'''' (June 30th, 2011 — August 14th, 2013) * ''Martin Mystery * Marvin Marvin * ''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'''' (January 6th, 2003 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Max Adventures * Max & Ruby * Max & Shred * The Mighty B! * Mighty Mouse Playhouse * Miss XV * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsuno * Mork & Mindy * Mr. Meaty * The Munsters * Mutt & Stuff * My Favorite Martian * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Mysticons * The Naked Brothers Band * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Nella the Princess Knight * The Neverending Story * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Nickelodeon Guts * Nickers * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * ''Odd Recycling Gear Guy'''' (June 30th, 2011 — June 30th, 2014) * ''Oobi * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Other Kingdom * The Oz Kids * ''Papa Louie Pals'''' (April 27th, 2004 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Peg + Cat|''Peg + Cat]]'' (October 11th, 2013 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Peep and the Big Wide World|''Peep and the Big Wide World]]'' (November 14th, 2013 — December 1st, 2017) * [[Peep Gang|''Peep Gang]]'' (April 28th, 2003 — June 30th, 2011) * ''The Penguins of Madagascar * Perfect Strangers * Peter Rabbit * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * ''PJ Masks'''' (September 14th, 2016 — November 28th, 2017) * ''Pippi Longstocking * Planet Sheen * Playworld ''(September 5th, 1996 — March 31st, 2019) * ''Poochini's Yard * PopPixie * Power Rangers Samurai * Ra-Tim-Bum Castle * Rabbids Invasion * ''Ranger Rob'''' (July 27th, 2017 — March 14th, 2019) * ''Rank the Prank * [[Ready, Steady, Wiggle!|''Ready, Steady, Wiggle!]] (June 6th, 2014 — August 14th, 2018) * ''Regal Academy * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Renford Rejects * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Ride * Roary the Racing Car * ''Roblox Family'''' (2004 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Roblox Friends|''Roblox Friends]]'' (February 7th, 2007 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Robot and Monster * Rocket Monkeys * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Rupert * Rusty Rivets * S Club 7 * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * ''Sacred Sacred Heroes'''' (December 30th, 2004 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Sam & Cat * Sanjay and Craig * School of Rock * The Secret Life of Toys * See Dad Run * ''Sesame Street'''' (December 20th, 1996 — November 19th, 2018) * [[Seven Little Monsters|''Seven Little Monsters]]'' (September 20th, 2004 — July 15th, 2011) * ''Shimmer and Shine * Sister, Sister * Skimo * Skyland * Space Cases * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * SpongeBob SquarePants: Legends of Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip * Stickin' Around * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Sueña conmigo * Sunny Day * Supah Ninjas * ''Teletubbies'''' (March 30th, 1997 — January 5th, 2001) * ''T.U.F.F. Puppy * Taina * Tak and the Power of Juju * Team Umizoomi * ''Toopy and Binoo'''' (January 3rd, 2005 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Toopy and Binoo and You!|''Toopy and Binoo and You!]]'' (January 7th, 2006 — February 27th, 2011) * [[Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends|''Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends]]'' (September 14th, 2006 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom|''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom]]'' (April 7th, 2013 — November 14th, 2018) * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Three Friends and Jerry * The Thundermans * Tickety Toc * ToonMarty * Trollz * The Troop * The Under Undergrounds * True Jackson, VP * [[Uh Oh!|''Uh-Oh!]] (September 15th, 1997 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Unfabulous * Victorious * Vikki RPM * Wayside * Wendell & Vinnie * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? * The Wild Thornberrys * Winx Club * WITS Academy * Wonder Pets * The World of Tosh * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The X's * Yakkity Yak * Yo soy Franky * You Gotta See This * You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * ''Yure and You'''' (March 7th, 2003 — May 17th, 2013, July 17th, 2018 — March 14th, 2019) * [[Yure's Fairy School|''Yure's Fairy School]]'' (January 1st, 2005 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Yure's Room|''Yure's Room]]'' (July 27th, 2006 — June 30th, 2011) * [[Yure's Space Adventures|''Yure's Space Adventures]]'' (September 14th, 2005 — June 30th, 2011) * ''Yvon of the Yukon * Zica and the Chameleons * Zoey 101 * ''Zeke's Pad'''' ''(November 18th, 2011 — June 30th, 2014) Category:Article stubs Category:Lists Category:Media